To Join the Dance
by XscarlettXsuccubiX
Summary: Harry Potter takes the place of Cinderella in a tale where he attempts to find happiness outside a cage and just maybe... find love. Lets just hope his Prince Charming is everything he could have wanted. AU HP/DM RL/SB Implied
1. Wake Up

Authors Note: Oh… My… GOD! I can't believe how long its been since I wrote anything. *le gasp* But my current obsession is Harry Potter so please read and review this wonderful little fluff!

Disclaimer: Damn you Fairy Godmother! You gave me the rights to the wrong story! Grrrr…

Warning: this contains malexmale love. No slashy goodness but if you don't like boys kissing then don't read. AU of a Cinderella sort ;) HP/DM, RL/SB implied.

* * *

**To Join the Dance**

In a distant kingdom the world forgot a boy with eyes that glittered like emeralds stared through the small window of his room. The space was little more than a tiny cellar and a window about a foot tall and 2 feet wide set high into the wall just above ground level. The only furnishing a raggedy blanket full of holes resting atop a rickety old bed that creaked at every movement. But this damp smelling and stuffy room could have been a palace for the boy felt only bliss as he stared through the window at the little he could see of the sky.

The boy was sixteen years of age but his slim build from too little food and too much work had stunted his growth leaving him at only 5'6" made him appear a few years younger. Had the boy been allowed to bathe regularly many would admire the lightly tanned skin and the hair that was so dark it would blend into the night. His dirty and badly cut hair fell just past his shoulders sticking out in odd directions somewhat covering the eyes that were already hidden by a pair of mediocre glasses.

The only sound in the room was the soft breathing coming from its sole occupant. He stared up through his tiny window finding joy in the simple beauty of the stars that filled his view and followed him into sleep filling his dreams with images of brightly shining diamonds dancing across the sky.

...

"POTTER! Get out here and get to work!"

The boy jerked awake as the bolt on the outside of his door was roughly shoved aside and the door crashed open. He quickly jumped from the bed to face his guardian. The man that stared down at him with cold disdain was tall and slim wearing all black. His slightly wavy but greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders combined with a hooked nose give him an almost sinister appearance.

"I'm awake sir." The customary sneer was already in place as the man barely glanced at him as the boy answered before turning away completely missing the face the boy made once his back was turned.

Harry Potter, young ward of Severus Snape, had just stepped through the door to perform his morning chores when he suddenly lurched forward barely catching himself before he went face first into the floor. He gritted his teeth attempting to hide his scowl as he looked up at the boy who just tripped him. Tom Riddle, nephew to Snape, sneered down at Harry.

"Congratulations Potter, you have finally found where you belong. On your knees!" A cruel laugh twisted from the almost handsome brunettes' features before he swept past Harry and into the next room after Snape. Poor Harry took a deep breath before straightening himself and dusting himself off as best he could before quickly moving into the kitchen to set the water to boil and to prepare the eggs and bacon for that morning's breakfast.

As the bacon sizzled his mind wandered, as always, to the mother he barely remembered. He had been an infant when she died but he swears he can remember her laughter. Had she and her husband not been murdered than Harry wouldn't be in this mess. Apparently, long before Harry was born, Snape had been a good friend to Lily Potter, mother to Harry, but right after his birth there had been a falling out. The Potters were in the process of having the will changed so Snape would not become Harrys guardian should they die. However, their murder happened before the paperwork was completed. At the death of his parents Harry was supposed to go to the sister of his mother but the lack of substantial funds and suituable living coditions of the Dursleys combined with the official will left authorities with little choice. Thus, the will had reverted to the guardian the Potters had chosen and never changed before their death. A most unwilling but wealthy Severus Snape, leaving Harry to grow up in his current predicament.

Harry quickly gathered up the two plates of food and placed them on the small trolley next to the tea and then rolled it into the dining room to serve to the slightly older boy and the man. As Harry set the food and drinks in front of the two men not a word was spoken to him and once he was done he quickly got out of the way and stood to the side waiting in case either needed him for anything. Thankfully, neither did and once they both finished Harry was allowed to go into the kitchen and prepare himself some water and bread with cheese for breakfast. Though breakfast and lunch were the only things Harry cooked for them it was still frustrating to have to wait for them to finish eating each morning.

Once done eating he set forth to perform his morning chores. He made the beds, washed the dishes from that morning, and collected laundry to be washed. At noon he returned to cook lunch for his family and, to a lesser degree, himself. Once the food was eaten he went out to wash the laundry outside by hand. As he was carefully wringing out one of Toms' many vests he was startled as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Harry, I haven't seen you in a few days. Are you eating well?" Harry turned and grinned up into the smiling eyes of his friend and the Gardener for the estate.

"I'm eating what I can get my hands on but you know what they are like Remus. If they saw me eating more than a slice of bread they would think I was pigging out. No worries though, I'm not hungry."

The tall but frail looking man frowned slightly as his eyes sweeped across Harry trying to find the truth in his words.

"If you say so," He grudgingly conceded. "But you know if next time Sirius sees you he is going to give me an earful if you don't look like you have been eating."

Harry smiled slightly at the mention of the bartender of the Magik Pumpkin Pub in town. He was always worrying about Harry when he wasn't worrying over Remus. Remus claimed that he and Sirius were only childhood friends but Harry had more than once wondered if they were more than friends.

"I'm fine Remus, its' been weeks since the last time I went to sleep hungry. But you should get going; you know how Snape gets when he thinks we aren't working properly." Remus let his face twist in a grimace before nodding shortly and squeezing Harrys shoulder before making his way to the vegetable garden.

Harry watched the retreating figure disappear around a corner before returning to washing the clothes and letting his mind wander. He really had nothing better to do than think most of the time as it is. He began to hum a random song as he scrubbed away at the clothes and was so busy concentrating that he didn't notice a figure sneak up behind him a few minutes later.

He did, however, notice the pig slop that was suddenly dumped over him and the clothing he had just finished washing. Harry yelped and jerked to the side swinging around to stare at the hysterically laughing Tom.

"W-What the bloody Hell?" Harry barely kept himself from yelling out and punching the older boys laughing face as he turned red from embarrassment. Tom smirked as his laughter died.

"You should be thanking me Harry. You were getting so clean that I knew you must be feeling unnatural so I decided to help you from the goodness of my heart. This is a much more natural look for you!"

Harry felt his temper rise and he had to dig his fingers into his palms to keep from lashing out. "You must be mistaken," Harry spoke through gritted teeth. "I was doing just fine."

Tom just sneered and leaned forward to dramatically sniff the air.

"Oh no, this is a good look for you. I should think this would feel natural considering the filth you were born from. Your father may have been of noble blood but your mother was nothing but merchant filth-"

Harry snarled and suddenly jerked forward shoving the older boy to the ground and slamming him face first into the rocks and dirt of the pathway. Tom let out an angry yell and jerked out of Harrys hold rolling away to stare at him in fury. His face and the front of his tunic were covered in dirt and there was a small cut on his cheek that had a tiny bit of blood welling up. Just as quickly as his anger consumed him it left, leaving Harry to realize just exactly how much trouble he was going to be in.

Toms next words confirmed it as he spoke with a quiet snarl. "You're going to regret this Potter. As soon as I find Uncle Severus your dead." A malicious smile twisted his face as he stood, Harry scrambling to his feet as well.

Harry felt his insides freeze. The last time he had gotten in trouble was for breaking a cup and that had gotten him ten lashes and had ached for days. This time would be worse so Harry did the first thing that crossed his panic-stricken mind.

He ran.

* * *

Authors final Rant: I am not a Snape hater though I don't like Snape/Harry stories overmuch. I just didn't want the cliché Dursleys to be his family. I much prefer them dirt poor as sewer scum ^^ Plus it allowed me to make Moldyvort into Harrys evil family. Hehehe For the most part I kept the characters similar to how they were but I think I went slightly OOC at times, especially with Harry and I do apologize. I know I made Tom a bit cowardly but meh. It worked for the scene.

This will be similar but not exactly like Cinderella. Harry and the others are not wizards. I won't tell you anything more cuz I don't want to spoil anything.

I hope you enjoyed my Story and would be grateful to hear your thoughts.

Ciao!


	2. Running

Authors Note: Thank you to the people who reviewed and for the many story alerts! No matter how small every little bit makes me happier and more excited to write!

_Last Chapter Reminders_

_:Thoughts:_

Disclaimer: Alas, poor ownership, I knew it naught.

Warning: this contains malexmale love. No slashy goodness but if you don't like boys kissing then don't read. AU of a Cinderella sort ;) HP/DM, RL/SB implied.

* * *

**To Join the Dance**

_Harry felt his insides freeze. The last time he had gotten in trouble was for breaking a cup and that had gotten him ten lashes and had ached for days. This time would be worse so Harry did the first thing that crossed his panic-stricken mind._

_He ran._

Harry knew it would be pointless to head back inside the Prince Estate so he made a beeline for the forest that bordered the edge of the property. As he ran away he dodged lone stumps and jumped familiar dips in the ground. He glanced behind him fearful that Tom had already run inside to tell Snape. He then realized that would have been better because not far behind a furious Tom Riddle was giving chase.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and turned back sprinting as fast as he could to the trees. He had grown up in this area while Tom was used to the city. He could lose him in the trees. He just had to make it.

_:I'm almost there… just a bit further… almost-YES!:_

A small grin graced his face as Harry burst through the foliage and ran headlong into the trees. It was quickly wiped away when moments later he heard the telltale rustling and snapping of branches that meant Tom had followed him in.

Harry began to pump his legs as fast as he could dodging and weaving around trees he knew bore treacherous roots while taking a harder path in an effort to slow Tom down. Harry often traversed this forest when looking for herbs and searching for truffles so he knew many of its hiding places. There was one place in particular that was near a lake that Harry knew he could hide in and Tom would never be able to get into. Harry had found it by accident a long time ago and the opening was barely big enough for Harry to fit through. Tom wouldn't stand a chance. Now it was only a matter of getting there.

The burst of panic-ridden adrenaline was starting to wear off and even though he wasn't bad physically, he wasn't the healthiest or most well fed of boys so he was starting to tire. Harry could feel the slow burn creeping its way up his legs and the air starting to sting as it forced its way out of his lungs.

He needed a quick escape. Something to throw Tom off. There!

Harry ran towards a familiar tree and immediately passed it by jumping up and running across its thin roots before giving a strong leap and landing far from the tree. He kept running not daring to look back. It was only when he heard a sharp yelp behind him that he slowed to look back.

His spur of the moment trap had worked. There was a small sink hole next to that tree. Not big enough to be dangerous but just enough to slow Tom up as Harry made his escape. Harry felt a large grin form across his face as he turned from the fumbling boy and resumed his run towards the lake at a more leisurely pace.

It wasn't far from his current location. He just had to make a short trip through an apple orchard and he would be there with plenty of time to hide. Harry ran until he reached the edge of the dense foliage and the beginning of a beautiful apple orchard. He paused and darted behind a tree to peer around cautiously. The orchard was very rarely deserted so he was going to have to be careful when cutting across it.

Harry looked across the orchard keeping an eye out for another person's presence. He was in a rush but since this orchard belonged to some member of the nobility it was better to be safe. As far as he could tell the orchard was deserted today so he moved from behind the apple tree and made a dash towards the other side of the orchard.

He was about half way across when a sharp and loud shout came from somewhere above his head causing Harry to jerk to stumbling halt and look wildly around.

"Hey!"

Harrys head jerked up until he was gazing wide eyed at the man sitting on a thick branch near the top of the tree. He had one leg swinging below the branch while the other was pulled up against his chest with one arm resting on the knee. His left arm was held up clutching a half eaten apple as if he had been in the process of taking a bite. His back was resting against the trunk of the tree. He was wearing black pants and a vibrant green tunic over a black long sleeved shirt all of which looked highly expensive. His skin was pale and he possessed short blonde, almost white, hair.

To Harry, he was best described in one word: Beautiful.

Of course that beauty was marred slightly by the sudden scowl that twisted across his face.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here? You better not be trying to steal anything. This orchard belongs to my father."

The blonde man fell silent, obviously expecting a response but for a few precious moments Harry could only gape silently after having been caught off guard. After a few moments during which the blondes scowl deepened Harry was finally able to speak.

"I-"

WHAM!

He didn't get any farther as a large weight suddenly slammed into him from behind. Harry fell to the ground hard the breath being driven from his lungs at the impact with the ground. He had a brief moment to wonder what had happened when two hands suddenly grabbed at his shoulder yanking him around and onto his back where Harrys eyes met the infuriated eyes of Tom Riddle.

His eyes widened and he had a second to curse himself for forgetting Tom was after him when he felt those same hands suddenly wrap around his neck and _squeeze!_

His eyes widened and Harry began to claw at the hands wrapped around his neck constricting his breathing. Harry fought desperately to get the hands off his neck. He vaguely heard shouting coming from behind Tom but that was secondary to the buzzing in his ears and the spots that suddenly danced across his vision. Harry could feel the blood on his fingertips as his nails tore at the hands wrapped tightly around his throat but even that sensation was fading. He was gazing at Tom as his blurry vision started going black and right before the blackness claimed him there was a flash of white that joined Tom.

Moments after, Harry fell into oblivion chased by the swirling silver eyes of an angel.

~A Few Hours Earlier~

He was Rich.

He was of Noble Birth.

He was considered extremely handsome according to the many Ladies of the High Court.

He was also extremely intelligent and well-versed in the ways of politics.

So why in Hell was Draco Malfoy of the Prestigious and Cunning House of Malfoy having such a bloody hard time getting his way?

Well, that's exactly what he was trying to figure out as he paced back in forth across the sitting room of his private chambers. Draco would normally consider it unbecoming of someone of his station to be seen in anything other than immaculate condition. But since the only one currently watching was Blaise Zabini, the only noble he could truly call friend, he could be forgiven for not caring this time. Draco shoved his hand through his hair for what felt like the hundredth time making it look even more disorganized than it already did.

"I can't understand my father. I may be the heir to the Malfoy line but it's not like there aren't other Malfoy family members I could name as heir when the time came. I have no desire to marry any of these simpering toffs or parade around with some floozy hanging off my arm."

Blaise reclined against the deep green fainting sofa off to the side of the room and observed his longtime friend wear a hole in the floor.

The room consisted of cherry wood floor and cream colored walls with barely there intricate silver vines trailing up the walls. The furniture within the room was either cherry wood as well or of a deep green color. Considering the wealth and prestige of the family that Draco belonged to the room was actually small compared to most sitting rooms. Draco claimed he didn't enjoy having a lot of open empty space and liked the somewhat cramped sitting room. Blaise had never been in the bedroom so he couldn't say otherwise. The room furnishings consisted of the fainting sofa and two three-man sofas of the same design. In the center was an intricately carved table bearing the image of knights leading a charge against an enemy where they clashed in the middle and proceeded to slaughter and be slaughtered. It was about two and a half feet tall and eight by four feet wide.

Draco scooped out an apple that had been resting in a bowl atop the table and took a bite out of it. He took a few more bites out of the apple as he thought, the whole time with Blaise and his appraising eyes watching.

"Draco…"

Draco immediately turned his attention to Blaise.

"…You know as well as I that he doesn't care if you father an heir. He seeks political gain and a union that won't bring embarrassment. And taking your fathers desires into consideration it's obvious who he is trying to get you to marry."

Draco scowled as he turned away taking another vicious bite from his apple. He thoroughly chewed it and swallowed before answering. "He is aiming at that Pansy Parkinson trollop."

Blaise smiled humorlessly. It was no secret that she slept around though it was never mentioned in polite conversation. After all, most nobles slept around. The game was to keep it secret though, a game which she lost. Even Blaise and Draco had a bit of experience though never with another noble. That was asking for trouble.

"Of course he is. She is just as rich as you. Her family is small but influential and she is a bit closer in line to the throne. Add to that that any children will bear your family name and it's his wet dream." Dracos lips twisted at that mental image but he nodded in agreement.

"No matter her influence or political power, the woman is a nutter. She wouldn't know common sense if I slapped her with it. She goes out in the middle of a thunderstorm and then gets upset when her carriage gets caught in mud. Anyone with as little sense as her should be locked up."

Blaise shrugged smoothly. "Yet even you have to admit that, as a female, she is more attractive than most noblewomen."

Draco snorted. "Not that that's saying much." He sighed. "You know father plans to invite her to the party- excuse me, _Masquerade Ball_, which is being hosted for my birthday? I have been instructed to formally introduce myself to her at an appropriate moment and then spend the remainder of the night enchanting her with my wit, charm, and elegant dancing skills." Blaise smirked at the sneer that crossed Dracos face at the mention of his party. It was a source of large amusement for the boy that it was being called a Ball.

"Will you?"

Draco sighed and suddenly slumped gracelessly onto a sofa across from Blaise. "I don't have much choice, do I? My bride has been chosen and I must ensure she agrees to the proposal when it is formally introduced by spending the entirety of my seventeenth birthday making the woman feel charmed."

Blaise stood and walked over to Draco and rested his hand on the shoulder of his longtime friend. "You could just tell him the truth. I'm sure a heart attack would solve your problem."

Draco jerked his head around to glare at Blaise before hissing, "That's not even a valid option and you know it! Ignoring how I feel about the matter, my father would disown me and Mother would never approve. I couldn't risk it."

Blaise shrugged and smiled sadly at his friend his hand lingering a moment as he spoke his parting words. "Then I fear you will never get your way and be happy my friend." With that he stood straight with his hand slowly retracting as he bid Draco goodbye with a parting nod and exited the room.

Draco sighed deeply as Blaise closed the door behind him. He knew the other boy was right. Things would never improve if he didn't do anything to improve them. But what could he do? None of the females among the nobles that were close to his age were even remotely appealing. And the people that were appealing were so far out of his range they might as well not exist.

Draco kept from gritting his teeth and snarling at the empty room with an almost physical effort, reminding himself that it was unbecoming to show such anger. At any moment a servant could pass by the door or enter the room…

All of sudden the normally comfortable room felt cramped and irritating. Draco snapped to his feet and strode from his room. It had only been a few minutes since Blaise had left but he knew the other noble never stayed long so there would be no point trying to catch up to him. Instead he veered down a hallway and opened a door that led into a small spiraling staircase meant for the servants and swept down the steps. Once he reached the bottom he pulled a heavy wooden door open and peeked into the hallway on the other side.

Luckily, it was empty so Draco quickly strode across it and down another hallway and pulled a door open that led out the back of the manor near a pathway that twisted through a beautiful and lush garden belonging to Dracos mother. Normally Draco loved walking through the sea of color but this time he went to the one spot that had always felt his own. Slipping across to the other side of the garden he pulled open a cleverly disguised and vine covered gate and moved through the dense trees until he reached the end of the pathway.

Sprawled before him was a massive Apple Orchard that the Malfoy family owned but which only Draco truly cared for. He had grown up among these trees and there was one in particular that held a massive and thick branch high enough that he could be hidden in the branches but low enough that he could jump off easily.

He headed for this tree now and upon reaching it he swung onto his favorite branch heedless of the bark and dirt that was grabbing at his silk clothing.

Draco leaned his back against the thick trunk of the old tree with a contented sigh and plucked a nearby apple from the tree and taking a quick bite. He left one leg to hang loose while the other bent and rested against the branch keeping him balanced.

Draco left his mind to drift, occasionally taking a bite from his apple. There were many reasons he didn't want to marry. Some more prominent than others but he knew Blaise was right. Unless he did something drastic that wasn't going to change any time soon. He sighed and settled himself more firmly with his half eaten apple nearly forgotten and let his eyes drift closed.

Draco suddenly jerked awake after what felt like moments but was really about an hour. He glanced around with wide eyes wondering what had woken him but didn't see anything. Draco shook his head and raised his arm to take a bite out of the apple that had miraculously stayed in his hand when a shape careened across the edge of his vision.

He was startled that he forgot his noble dignity for a moment and shouted out at the intruder, "Hey!"

The intruder jerked to a halt and turned eyes that were hidden by a long fringe of black hair toward him and gaped.

Draco looked him over and realized it was nothing more than some dirt and mud covered child. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" He let a sneer cross his face as a thought occurred to him, "You better not be trying to steal anything. This orchard belongs to my father."

Not true. It actually belonged to his mother but his father was a more prominent figure so the lie was acceptable.

The boy gaped at him as Draco scrutinized him. He realized his previous conception of this being a child was probably wrong. The boy was short but when Draco squinted past the long hair he could make out an almost mature face. His eyes were completely hidden behind his long and wild black hair. From the poor condition of his clothing he must be poor.

The boy had finally opened his mouth to reply when yet another figure darted into sight and rammed into the boy taking him to the ground. Dracos eyes widened as he recognized the newcomer as Tom Riddle. He was the nephew of Severus Snape, a family friend to the Malfoys. At this particular moment, however, he was attempting to strangle someone on Malfoy property.

Draco let out an angry wordless shout and jumped from his tree. "What the bloody Hell are you doing Riddle? Get off him!" Draco reached them just in time to glace into startlingly green eyes before they fell shut as the boy passed out. Draco wrapped an arm around Riddles throat from behind and heaved backwards. Riddle was suddenly distracted and let go of the boy long enough to fight free of the arm and spin around to face his attacker, angry words rising from his throat.

"How Dare You? I am-" Riddle suddenly choked off his own words as he came face to face with Draco Malfoy. His eyes widened as the blonde boy glared dangerously at him.

"You are Tom Riddle, nephew to Severus Snape. I am aware of your identity. However, are You aware that you are currently on Malfoy property and attempting to murder someone on said property. By all rights I could have you thrown off."

Riddles eyes turned angry once more as he practically spat his words at Draco, "This _Insect _is not deserving of the courtesy, I assure you. He is a servant in my Uncles household and he dared to defy my Uncle and I and then threaten us. When I attempted to capture him before he could go through with his threats against our lives he turned and ran like the traitorous coward he is. Anything I do to him is nothing more than the filthy creature deserves!"

Draco stared impassively at the ranting boy in front of him with a raised eyebrow, seemingly uncaring about his plight. Inside Draco was snarling. The 'filthy creature' looked half starved and hadn't even been able to properly put up a fight to defend himself. That was not the usual state of a potential criminal and Riddle had struck Draco as the type to lie and cheat since they first met.

So Draco decided to ruin his plans.

He held up a commanding hand and the other boy jerked silent in mid-accusation as Draco spoke, "If what you are saying is true then the boys fate is not yours to decide," Riddle tried to interrupt but Draco spoke over him. "His fate belongs to that of Severus. You are a guest at his estate, not a Lord. You have no power over his servants." Riddle looked furious by this point and Draco tried not to smirk. "But seeing as I cannot trust you not to attempt murder I will have to keep him here and send word to Severus when he awakens. You are dismissed."

Riddles eyes went wide as he kept from lashing out. Instead he turned and walked away no doubt swearing vengeance against the blonde.

But that didn't concern Draco. What concerned him was the unconscious boy in his Orchard. As Draco kneeled beside him to swipe long tangled hair from his face one thought crossed his mind.

_:What have I gotten myself into?:_

* * *

Authors final Rant: SO! Questions? Comments? Concerns? I would love to know and answer! I don't have some apple fetish. I just think Draco looks damn sexy with an apple. Lol Also, I have a slight crush on sexy Blaise so I think the idea of him with Draco, Harry or Both extremely hot. Hope you like it. The next chapter shouldn't take as long to post!

Ciao!


	3. Lunch Anyone?

Authors Note: I was a little sad to note that so many hit story alert but so few took 10 seconds to leave a comment. So I would like to thank GirlWhoLovesToReadBooks for reviewing both chapters and leaving behind words that made me happy I wrote this. =^-^=

_Last Chapter Reminders_

_:Thoughts:_

Disclaimer: I own some things. Just not the love of Draco and Harry.

Warning: this contains malexmale love. No slashy goodness but if you don't like boys kissing then don't read. AU of a Cinderella sort ;) HP/DM, RL/SB implied.

* * *

**To Join the Dance**

_Riddles eyes went wide as he kept from lashing out. Instead he turned and walked away no doubt swearing vengeance against the blonde._

_But that didn't concern Draco. What concerned him was the unconscious boy in his Orchard. As Draco kneeled beside him to swipe long tangled hair from his face one thought crossed his mind._

_:What have I gotten myself into?:_

He was comfortable. Comfortable and surrounded by warmth.

That was the first thing Harry noticed as he slowly gained consciousness. He was actually so comfortable that he was about to go back to sleep. Then it occurred to him that he never woke up slowly like this. Nor was he ever comfortable or warm in his freezing cellar with his hole-filled blanket. He peeled his fuzzy eyes open and attempted to squint at his surroundings. However, his lack of glasses made that extremely hard so he groped almost blindly around trying to figure out where they were.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in a bed. A Big bed that had several fluffy pillows and a thick blanket that looked like it was green with some pattern and was currently tucked in around Harry. He frowned in confusion as he shifted the quilt off of himself only to turn a deep crimson at the sudden realization that all his clothing was gone. His eyes went wide and darted around and he noticed what looked like some cloth folded up on the table next to the bed. When he grabbed them and felt around he was relieved to realize they were a pair of trousers and pants. Harry wasn't quite sure who they belonged to but he didn't particularly care as long as he didn't have to remain naked!

Harry quickly shifted under the quilt pulling the pants on blindly before carefully stepping out of the bed and pulling the trousers on. With one hand on the table and the other held in front of him he started shuffling around hoping to find a door and then maybe a person to tell him what the bloody hell was going on.

He was shuffling towards what looked like a door when said door suddenly swung open and smacked him across the face. Harry yelped and stumbled backwards clutching at his throbbing forehead nearly tripping over when he stumbled into a table. Whoever opened the door was cursing loudly and seemed to be moving toward him.

Harry froze when he felt a cool hand touch the side of his face and another hand peel his hand away from his forehead.

"I apologize about that. Let me see how bad it looks." A hand probed softly around Harrys' forehead making him wince slightly. "Looks like you're going to have a bit of a bump on your head but nothing too severe." The hands retreated and one wrapped around Harrys wrist. "Now sit down before you hurt yourself again."

Harry wanted to retort that it hadn't been his fault but the hand was leading him somewhere and without his glasses Harry could easily get hurt so he remained silent.

As Harry sat down on the edge of the bed he groped at the wrist of the hand so whoever it was couldn't pull away. "Who are you? Where am I? And what the bloody hell happened to my glasses?"

A quiet chuckle was his initial answer. "All very good questions. If you will give me one moment…" The hand pulled away and moments later Harry felt the cool metal of his glasses as they were slid onto his nose.

It took a moment for Harrys eyes to adjust but when they did he immediately focused on the man in front of him that was currently standing with his arms crossed and a weird sort of smile on his face.

"My name is Draco. You are currently in one of the guest bedrooms of my home. I ordered the maids to prepare it so you could rest until you gained consciousness.

Harry blinked in confusion. "Consciousness?" Harry suddenly remembered everything that had happened to him. He remembered running into an apple orchard and this man, Draco, stopping him right before he was grabbed by Tom. His last memory was Tom leaning over him and wrapping his hands around Harrys throat.

Harry stared at Draco incredulously. "H-he tried to kill me!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "It seemed that way, but from how he tells it I can almost believe you deserved it. Then again, I find it easy to believe that Riddle is not telling the complete truth so perhaps you can enlighten me." As he was talking Draco had seated himself on the bed beside Harry.

"You see, according to Riddle, you not only are defiant but are taken to threatening physical harm against noblemen."

Harry gaped at him a moment before protesting, "I-I never threatened anyone! I was doing the laundry when he tossed pig slop all over me. The only 'physical harm' came from when I pushed him after he had insulted my family and made me angry. He started it!" Harry winced at how childish and shrill his voice became at the end but was distracted when he noticed Draco smirking and nodding to himself.

"I knew Riddle couldn't be trusted and your story sounds a lot more believable than a scrawny half-starved boy threatening someone who was in better shape." Harry felt a flush down his neck at Dracos description of him. "This reminds me, you haven't properly introduced yourself."

Harry blinked at Draco blankly before his flush deepened. "S-sorry. My name is Harry-" Harry paused and it crossed his mind that perhaps telling Draco his last name might be giving him too much information. He had helped Harry so far but that was no guarantee that he was trustworthy. "-Longbottom." Harry concluded after a short hesitation. If Draco noticed the oddity he didn't comment. His lips twitched in amusement at the name but nothing else.

"Well, Harry Longbottom," Dracos lips twitched again like he wanted to laugh and Harry scowled at him. "You have been through quite the ordeal. You should rest and later I shall send Tilly to bring you down for a proper meal before you go on your way."

Harry frowned as Draco stood up and moved as if he was going to leave. "Wait, I appreciate your help and all but I really should go now. If I could just get my clothes back…." Draco turned to look at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"My maid, Tilly, has taken your clothes to be cleaned and repaired as much as possible. They smelled from all that pigs slop that was on it. No doubt it will be ready for you by the time you will be brought down for lunch." Harry opened his mouth to protest but Draco talked over him. "There is a small bowl of apples on the table over here that you can snack on until then."

As Draco spoke he gestured to a small round table off to the side that had a glass bowl overfilled with ripe red apples. Harry felt his mouth watering at the sight of the food and his stomach growling. Harry turned to thank Draco for the apples but he had already slipped out the door. Harry blinked and stared at the door a moment before shaking his head and standing to grab an apple.

It wasn't until the apple was in his hand that Harry realized Draco hadn't given him a full name. Just his first. That gave Harry pause for a moment as he thought to himself. _:Draco is obviously a noble, which means this is an estate. And that Orchard belonged to him and I know someone mentioned which family to me. If only I could remember which….:_ Harry briefly wondered why Draco hadn't told him which family he belonged to. Most nobles loved to show off their nobility and prestige. The simple thought of it had Harry rolling his eyes and he determined that would be something he would question Draco about… once he had some clothes.

As he returned to the bed to sit down and eat he considered what possible reason Draco could have had for helping him. It was three apples later and he still didn't have an answer when there was a sharp knock to the door before it swung open revealing young woman with brunette hair wearing a grey dress and holding Harrys clothing in her arms.

"Good Afternoon Sir, my name is Tilly. Master Draco has informed me that you are to dress yourself and when you are done I am to be escorting you to the Secondary Dining Hall." Tilly had a very thick accent and it seemed to make her words mesh together. By the time Harry had figured out what she said she was already sweeping out of the room, not giving Harry a chance to thank her at all, the folded clothing having been passed to him while she was talking.

Harry scowled and wondered if leaving like that was a habit in this household but he sighed and stood up to dress himself in his own clothing and out of what he assumed were Dracos clothes. True to his word, the clothes were completely clean and had obviously been scrubbed thoroughly. Harry almost swore he could see a white spot again and despite the fact that he knew there had been tears, the needlework was so fine the tears were hard to locate. Harry shook his head and quickly dressed before stepping out the door.

Tilly was standing just outside as if she was playing guard and when Harry stepped out she turned to look him up and down critically. Harry nervously fiddled with his raggedy shirt under her intense scrutiny and was greatly relieved when she sniffed and turned around stating, "Follow me, Sir."

Not wishing to fall prey to her eyes again, Harry wisely followed after her as she led him down long twisting corridors and down what felt like a dozen different staircases before they finally ended up in front of a pair of moderately sized double doors. They were intricately carved with a serpent motif depicting some type of snake entwining around more snakes and trees to make it look like the door was made of plants and snakes. It was faintly disturbing and largely intimidating to Harry at least, and the fact that the door opened in the middle of the mess made Harry feel like he was about to walk into a snake pit.

When Harry stopped paying attention to the door he realized that might be an accurate description.

Draco was standing just inside the room, ramrod straight and completely still with his arms against his sides as if he could stand there and be fine standing there forever. Harry wondered if he had been standing there since he left Harrys room but then dismissed that idea as ridiculous. There was no reason for him to have been waiting specifically for Harry.

Draco turned to him and nodded cordially. "This looks much better now that your clothes are clean and repaired." Draco dismissed Tilly with a wave of his hand, not even looking at her. She bowed silently and backed out of the room. For some reason that irritated Harry and helped rid him of his nerves.

"Yes, and I'm so glad you have such a positive opinion of me now." Draco barely seemed to register the obvious sarcasm in Harrys voice before taking Harry by the elbow and leading him to the table in the center of the room. Harry wanted to jerk his arm away but reminded himself that Draco had saved his life and let Draco steer him to a seat where a plate and utensils had already been placed.

Harry took his seat and once he was settled, Draco moved away and around the table to take his own spot, which was directly across from Harry. Harry watched him with curious eyes wondering what Draco would do next but he remained infuriatingly silent. Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore and spoke.

"Who are you?"

Draco blinked slowly at him and gave him such a look that Harry felt a flush creep up his neck.

Draco spoke slowly and almost carefully, "I believe I have already told you who I am."

Harry gritted his teeth. "Your name. You told me your first name but not your last. You're obviously a noble but which one? I noticed the snake door and figured your crest might be a Viper since those were all over the door but I don't know enough about your lot to figure out which family you are."

Dracos eyes seemed to spark with amusement before they went carefully blank. "I am indeed a noble and am, in fact, Heir of the Noble House of Malfoy. The 'snake door' as you put it was a gift for my parents upon their marriage. A combination of the two symbols of their houses. The cunning Viper for the Malfoy family, my fathers side, and the strong Oak for my mother's side."

Harry stared at him a moment. The Malfoys weren't really famous but they were well-known. They had plenty of influence everywhere and while they weren't the closest to the throne they had the most influence with the royal family in court. The fact that the Heir to the family was about to have a casual lunch with Harry after rescuing him was… unnerving. Harry suddenly very much wanted to leave as he felt his nerves return.

"Look, Malfoy, I-"

"Draco."

Harry blinked at him caught off guard. "What?"

Draco smiled at him slightly with his eyes partially lidded so his expression was unreadable. "We have called each other by our given names this whole time. I see no reason to change it. Please, call me Draco."

Harry swallowed nervously and gave him a hesitant nod. "Um, alright Draco, but I really should be go-"

Just then a door that Harry hadn't even noticed before opened and in walked a few men. One carried a glass pitcher full of some red liquid, another carried a large platter with a lid covering whatever was on the platter, and the last carried a tray with two bowls that had steam curling up from it. Harry was instantly hit with several different aromas and his mouth filled with so much saliva that he had to swallow some to keep from drooling.

Draco watched Harry with an almost amused tilt to his head that instantly made Harry stiffen in his chair.

"I hope you weren't about to suggest leaving, Harry. You really should try the food before you reject it." For some reason, when Draco was speaking, a weird feeling like his stomach flipping hit Harry. He couldn't tell if it was because of the smell of the food or from the way Draco had said his name. Harry mentally shook his head and told himself to stop daydreaming.

"I was, in fact, going to suggest just that, Draco. I have to be getting back so that maybe I can salvage this situation Tom has pushed me into. I don't really have the time to sit around for a nice chat and eat fancy food."

For some reason, Harrys angry words seemed only to fuel Dracos amusement. "I assure you Harry. The time it will take you to eat a proper meal will not be so great as to make a significant difference." Harry had opened his mouth to speak but Draco continued in a smooth tone. "Besides, considering that I saved your life, I don't think it would be too much of me to ask that you at least try the food I have had prepared." At those words, Harry snapped his mouth shut with an audible click and tried not to grind his teeth.

Harry glared at Draco a moment before his shoulders loosened and he gave an almost imperceptible nod. He had barely finished the action before the three men had swooped in to place their food on the table. The man with the bowls was the first forward as he delicately lifted the bowls and placed them in front of Harry and Draco without spilling a drop. It appeared to be a cream soup of some kind with mushrooms in it. The man with the pitcher stepped forward to fill their goblets and when Harry gave a tentative sip he almost choked at the taste of wine that filled his mouth.

Luckily, there was also a goblet of water that Harry immediately took advantage of. When the pitcher man had stepped aside the man with the platter stepped forward to place it on the table to the side of Harry and Draco. When he lifted the lid Harry was greeted with what looked like a roasted duck with cooked carrots and broccoli artfully placed around the duck. Harry felt his eyes widen. He had always kind of wanted to try duck but Snapes stingy ways would never have allowed it.

As the man started to cut the duck up and place the meat and vegetables on their plates, Harry took a tentative sip of his soup. His eyes widened when he realized it actually tasted good. He quite happily finished it off. When he looked up he realized that the server had gone and his plate was ready so he glanced over at Draco. Draco was taking delicate sips of his soup without making a sound or looking anything less that graceful. Harry stilled for a moment to watch the simple action of Draco lowering the spoon and then lifting it from the bowl to his lips to take another sip. When Harry looked up a few moments later and noticed Draco watching him with an almost amused look he felt himself flush yet again and turned back to his own food.

Harry had no idea why he had just been staring like that. It was just that he had never seen anyone make eating look graceful the way Draco so effortlessly did. It was… interesting.

Harry shook his head sharply and grabbed a knife to cut a generous piece of the duck to take a bite. At his bite he literally froze and his eyes fell shut at the burst of flavor. This wasn't just good. It was great! Incredible, even! Harry was pretty sure duck was his new favorite food. He instantly tore into the food enthusiastically. He was nearly done when an odd prickling down his neck made him look up to catch Draco staring at him instead of eating.

Harry blinked at Draco a bite of the meat halfway to his lips. He frowned slightly. "What?"

Draco just smiled and said, "I will have to congratulate the chefs. It's not often someone enjoys their cooking so much." Harry flushed again and resolutely turned back to his food determined not to look up again. The action was chased by a soft chuckle from Draco.

Despite his resolution, Harry caught himself glancing at Draco and watching him eat from time to time. He couldn't help it. When they were both done eating the servers seemed to materialize next to them and take away the dirty dishes. Harry glanced around the room suddenly nervous and itching to make a run for it.

"From your enthusiasm earlier I suppose you enjoyed your meal?" The softly spoke words instantly pulled Harrys attention to Draco and he nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, I don't think I have eaten food that delicious before. Thanks for the meal."

Draco nodded his acceptance of the thanks and Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"But why did you feed me? I don't mean to sound ungrateful because I am. But you saved my life, had my clothes cleaned and repaired, had _me_ cleaned, and then you fed me. I just don't understand why you did all this and I would really like to know."

Draco leaned forward to place his elbows against the table and fold his hands together in front of his chin and mouth. Harry tried not to show how uneasy Dracos continued silence was making him but he figured Draco would know. He seemed to be too observant for comfort.

"Harry…" Harry met Dracos eyes and couldn't look away as he spoke. "I saved you because no matter the reason he attacked you, I couldn't simply allow that to happen in front of me. As far as having you and your clothing cleaned I had that done as a simple courtesy considering the majority of that likely happened during your escape from Riddle. As for the food..." Here a full smile crossed Dracos face and it seemed to Harry to be less of a happy smile and more of a mischievous one. "I simply felt like feeding you. You are entirely too skinny for your age. Now that I have had a much better look at you I assume you are around sixteen?"

Harry blinked and nodded mutely. "You're right. I'm supposed to turn seventeen in a few months."

Draco nodded without his eyes ever leaving Harrys face. It was starting to make Harry very uncomfortable. "You are around the same age as myself then since I am turning seventeen in a few days." Harry just blinked at him wondering about this odd conversation.

"Um, right. That's really interesting and all, congratulations on the birthday and, uh, hope it all goes well. If you ever, you know, need something done that I can do to, er, repay you for the food please let me know." As Harry spoke he had stood from the chair finally fed up of this huge house and the odd people it seemed to be filled with. "If you don't mind pointing me to the door I would like to be on my way."

Draco closed his eyes a moment before standing swiftly and walking around the table towards the snake door. "Very well, I shall walk you out. Follow me, Harry." Harry quickly grabbed his water to take a gulp from it and hurried after Draco.

What followed was yet another walk down several corridors, though thankfully no stairs this time, until they reached what appeared to be a very impressive set of front doors. They weren't carved with snakes but they had a very elegant look to them and were made of some white wood that matched the marble floors and cream colored walls beautifully.

Draco stepped forward and swung the door open turning to face Harry.

"Erm, thanks again for the rescue and food. I'll, uh, be seeing you." Harry turned and stepped out the door thinking he could finally get out of there when he felt a gentle but firm hand on his elbow. He turned to see Draco stopping him with an odd look on his face. "Yes?"

"You said that if there was something you could do to repay me for the food that I should let you know. Well, I have something you can do." That instantly made Harry feel uneasy but nodded carefully. "My birthday is in three days time. That night my father has arranged for a party to take place, what he has called a Masquerade Ball, that is going to last late into the night. Come to the party."

Harry gaped a moment before snapping, "Are you mad?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "Not as far as I know. Did I say something that sounded mad?"

Harry shook his head sharply. "I am as good as a servant and you're a noble. I can't just turn around and show up at a party like that. I won't fit in and I will probably end up embarrassing us both."

Draco tilted his head. "I highly doubt that. However, if you are determined not to come I can't force you." A smile reappeared on his face making Harry narrow his eyes suspiciously. "However, you have made it obvious that you do not enjoy my company. Come to the party and you need never see me again. I will not bother you or seek you out for any reason. It will be like we never met. However, if you don't come I promise you that I will start visiting Severus's estate more often. That would be enjoyable for me but I imagine you would not enjoy it overmuch."

Harry stared at Draco. Draco was blackmailing him. That was obvious blackmail and they both knew it. Harry scowled fiercely at the other boy wondering what in the bloody hell was his problem and why he couldn't he just leave Harry alone already?

"I come to this party of yours and you go away?" Harry spoke through gritted teeth. Draco was more than weird, he was bloody annoying!

Draco nodded at Harry, amused. "It's a Masquerade party so you can disguise yourself if you like and we can make it a game to see if I can find you. However, you must give me your word that you will be there."

Harry looked at the other boy a moment with his back and shoulders stiff with tension and irritation as he considered the deal a moment before giving a decisive nod.

"I'll be there. I promise."

Draco smiled wide and released Harrys elbow stepping back into the doorway of the manor. "Then I shall hope to see you in three days Harry." Harry watched him close the door to the manor and turned away walking down the steps of the manor thinking furiously to himself.

_:What have I gotten myself into?:_

* * *

Authors final Rant: I wasn't quite sure how to get from last chapter to the end of this chapter so winged it. Hope it turned out okay. For those who don't know: The British refer to Underwear as Pants and Pants/Jeans as Trousers. I was confused the first time I saw this so I'm writing this so you won't be. Feel free to thank me.

Also, I don't normally beg but I am now! PLEASE, leave a review. It takes ten seconds and is a serious encouragement and ego boost. Both of which I need! Even if it's an error you noticed I would appreciate the input!

P.S. So you can understand why this took so long and why it may sound awkward I want you to know I had to write this chapter TWICE! I had it finished in one inspired writing spree and when I hit save at the end something must have gone wrong…. Because my save got deleted. Then I got angry and depressed and couldn't look at my laptop for a while, hence the lateness. But rejoice, you have read the chapter!


	4. Planning the Day

Authors Note: So, do any of you play on Pottermore? I do. While writing this I'm doing potions over and over again cuz I REALLY want my House to get the House Cup! ;3 I'm a Slytherin. Which is awesome btw! But yeah, nothing serious to say except this: SLYTHERINS RULE! GRYFFINDORKS DROOL! (This has no influence on my love for Harry it's just House loyalty… yes, I know I'm a nerd.)

_Last Chapter Reminders_

_:Thoughts:_

Disclaimer: All I own is a car and my mind. And sometimes I'm not even sure about those!

Warning: this contains malexmale love. No slashy goodness but if you don't like boys kissing then don't read. AU of a Cinderella sort ;) HP/DM, RL/SB implied.

* * *

**To Join the Dance**

_Draco smiled wide and released Harrys elbow stepping back into the doorway of the manor. "Then I shall hope to see you in three days Harry." Harry watched him close the door to the manor and turned away walking down the steps of the manor thinking furiously to himself._

_:What have I gotten myself into?:_

After leaving Malfoy Manor, Harry chose not to head straight back to Prince Estate after he had spent a little time walking. It wasn't like things would improve with his presence. And despite what he had told Draco he knew there was no way he would get there in time to keep Tom from lying to Snape and turning him into the villain of the story. Harry knew that going back now wouldn't change anything. He was going to have to face Snape sooner or later but at the moment, he preferred later.

He spent about an hour wandering around town and eventually ended up at a familiar location right before the sun hit the edge of the horizon. He was in front of the Magik Pumpkin Pub, owned by Sirius Black who also happened to be the Barkeeper. Harry grinned wide as he stepped inside the dim room, letting the door swing shut behind him. It was still earlier so there was only three other people inside. One was sitting off in the far corner, one was leaning against the bar, and the last was Sirius.

Sirius was a tall, well-built, man with pale skin and long black hair. However, what struck Harry as unnerving for the first time were the grey eyes that focused on him and reminded him for a moment of Draco and quickly banished his good mood. A change which did not go unnoticed by the bartender who subtly nudged the man sitting at the bar pointing him towards Harry. When the man turned Harry realized it was actually Remus and a little of his good mood returned.

"Hey Remus, hey Sirius. Hope I'm not catching you two at a bad time?" Harry let the statement turn into a question as he looked between the two men. Remus shook his head while Sirius smiled crookedly at Harry.

"Not at all Harry," Remus replied. "I was actually asking if Sirius had seen you. I went looking for you at the estate when I was done but you disappeared. I was concerned." A worried frown crossed his face when Harry grimaced. "Are you alright? Did something happen to you?"

Harry walked over to the two men taking a seat at the bar next to Remus. "I'm fine Remus. Tom just decided to play a prank on me and it got a bit out of hand." Remus frowned and opened his mouth to question him but Harry spoke quickly before he could. "I'm fine though. Tom got mad at me but nothing bad happened. Really. I can look after myself." Remus looked unconvinced while Sirius looked between them curiously. "If you don't believe me you could always buy me a Firewhiskey and I'll spill my life story to you!" Harry smiled brightly and hopefully causing Remus and Sirius to laugh at him.

Sirius shook his head mock seriously. "Now, Harry, you know you're not yet of age to be drinking Firewhiskey. It's Butterbeer for you or water. Nothing else." Harry pretended to scowl at the older man but he just smirked and grabbed a mug to get some Butterbeer for Harry.

"So why were you looking for me anyways?"

Remus smiled warmly at Harry. "I was concerned that Snape wasn't providing you with enough food. I thought that you might like to come with Sirius and I to grab some lunch. Are you hungry?" Harry flushed slightly as he shook his head. He was still full from the lunch Draco had forced him to eat. _:Maybe not forced. I didn't exactly put up a fight.:_ He hoped the dim lighting covered his flush as he accepted the full mug from Sirius. Remus was frowning slightly.

"Are you sure? You know we don't mind treating you to actual food upon occasion." Sirius nodded in agreement as he began wiping cups and small plates.

"I'm sure. I had large lunch." That small statement caused both Sirius and Remus to look at Harry in silent disbelief. Their staring had Harry shifting awkwardly. "I did. Someone I know, A- friend. He and I grabbed some food." Harry chose to refer to Draco as a friend for lack of a better description, but was starting to think he would have to explain himself if the looks the two men were trading were anything to go by and Sirius's next words confirmed it.

"Harry, I don't know what you aren't telling us but it is obvious we are missing something. You rarely talk to anyone except us or Neville. Now spill it. Who is this mysterious friend of yours and what happened with Tom?"

Harry grimaced at the raised eyebrow and stubborn look on both of their faces. "Look, Tom pulled that prank on me and I ended up having to make a run for it. He wasn't too happy with me when I pushed him over." Sirius was about to interrupt but Harry held up his hands in a pleading gesture. "Let me finish?"

Both men nodded so Harry continued. "There was a good hiding place near the lake beyond an apple orchard and I was heading there when I tripped over a tree root in the apple orchard and hit my head on something." He was not about to explain being strangled by Tom. It was bad enough that Draco knew. "When I woke up I was inside the owner of the orchards house. The boy who found me, Draco, had brought me in and helped me out. He also had my clothes cleaned. I'm not sure why he helped me or had my clothes cleaned but when I was awake and dressed one of his maids led me to a dining room and we ate some lunch." Sirius was looking at Harry strangely but Harry just wanted to get the story over with so he ignored it for the moment. "When I finished eating I left and walked around for a bit before I came here. Happy, now?"

Remus had a deep frown on his face. "Harry, why would you push Tom over? You know he is just going to let Severus know and get you into trouble. That was very irresponsible of you."

Sirius scoffed and spoke up before Remus could lecture Harry. "Let him be Remus. Tom deserves a lot more than a simple push in my opinion. Tom is only lucky that Harry has more self-restraint than me." Harry shared a grin with Sirius before Remus shook his head at them both sighing softly.

"A small mercy, that. What about this boy, Draco? His name sounds familiar though I'm not sure why."

Sirius snorted drawing both their attentions. "Let me guess. His name was Draco Malfoy?" Harry gaped at him and Sirius nodded to himself. "Thought so. He is the son of Lucius Malfoy, his father just happens to be one of the more ruthless and arrogant nobles out there. Don't know anything about his son though. He hasn't really done anything noteworthy." Sirius almost seemed to be talking to himself at the end but Harry leaned forward and grabbed his arm capturing his attention.

"How do you know who Draco is, Sirius? I only mentioned where he lived and his first name."

Sirius smirked and pulled his arm out of Harrys grip easily. "I know about the Malfoy family because I have a lot of information about the nobles memorized. And the Malfoys are the only ones I know of that own an apple orchard and have a son named Draco. I don't suppose Malfoy wanted anything in return for the meal he gave you?"

Harry hesitated. Draco had invited Harry to the party but only made it as a payment for the meal after Harry had refused. Draco hadn't really asked for anything else as repayment. "Erm, he asked me to come to a party." When Sirius frowned Harry elaborated. "His birthday party, actually. It's in three days. He made me promise to come. Said we could make it a game for him to find me since it's supposed to be some Masquerade party."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "That's all he wanted? That seems rather odd of a noble to want someone not of their circle to attend a party, even one as simple as a birthday party."

Sirius snorted. "He probably thinks of Harry as entertainment or something like that. Best not to go, Harry. Who knows what he is planning."

Harry hesitated. On the one hand, he really didn't want to go, especially if Sirius was right and this was just a joke. Draco was weird enough that it would be easy to see him doing something like this in order to play a cruel joke.

On the other hand, Harry did promise.

Harry sighed as he realized that no matter what he felt the matter was already made up. "I'm going."

Sirius and Remus both blinked at him before Remus spoke carefully. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I know that. I promised him though. And he didn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe he thinks of me as entertainment, maybe not. I still promised. No idea why he thinks I'll be let in when I don't own anything nice enough for a Nobles Party."

Remus began speaking as Sirius walked over to the only other patron of the bar so he could pay for his drinks. "If you're really sure about going Harry then I'm sure we will be able to pull something together for you to wear. I only have limited funds but I believe Sirius has a few things you can borrow."

Sirius came over as other patron walked out. "He is right Harry. You may not know this but I used to be the son of a very wealthy family. When I left I brought over quite a bit of money and a few outfits that I'm sure we can get a seamstress to fit to you."

Harry stared at him. The one thing Sirius never talked about was his family and it had caught both Remus and him off guard by the way he casually mentioned it. Harry was tempted to ask questions but Sirius could get stubborn when pushed so he left it alone. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it but I'm sure I can figure something out on my own. Besides, in the end it won't matter if I want to go unless Snape lets me."

Sirius nodded. "You're right. But Snape hardly notices you as long as your chores are done. Finish them up quick enough and I think that between the three of us we can trick Snape into believing you are tucked into bed."

Remus frowned slightly at Sirius. "You're forgetting something. For all that Severus is a lesser Noble, he is still a Noble. He was probably invited to it as well. If Severus catches Harry there…." Harry felt a chill go down his spine at the thought of Snapes reaction. "Harry is going to need a mask good enough to keep Severus from realizing it's him since he is determined to go." Remus sent him a questioning look but Harry gave a determined nod though on the inside he was feeling queasy with nerves and thinking maybe this was a bad idea after all.

Sirius got an odd look in his eyes before he smirked. "You two leave the mask to me. I know someone who owes me a favor that I can get a half decent mask from. Trust me."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Then I guess I am going. A mask, an outfit, and a way to trick Snape. Not to mention I am going to have to be back before he gets back to the estate." Harry let another sigh through as Remus patted him on the shoulder.

Harry glanced between the two men and gave them a wry grin. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Authors final Rant: Not my best chapter ever. My brain is a little on the fickle side right now and I'm sick. But I worked through it and finally got the chapter done. I don't think there are any errors. I read through it but didn't see any. I don't have a Beta so any mistakes are my fault.

Ciao!


	5. Consequences

Authors Note: So just to be clear. Being sick with a high fever and then losing power is an incredibly horrible feeling. Not only could I not type anything up I was stuck in 100 degree heat with a high fever. My last week has sucked. So when I write this the negativity from one of the characters is my personal influence.

_Last Chapter Reminders_

_:Thoughts:_

Disclaimer: I own a computer and my imagination. Both were used in the creation of this story.

Warning: this contains malexmale love. No slashy goodness but if you don't like boys kissing then don't read. AU of a Cinderella sort ;) HP/DM, RL/SB implied.

* * *

**To Join the Dance**

_Harry sighed and nodded. "Then I guess I am going. A mask, an outfit, and a way to trick Snape. Not to mention I am going to have to be back before he gets back to the estate." Harry let another sigh through as Remus patted him on the shoulder._

_Harry glanced between the two men and gave them a wry grin. "This is going to be fun."_

The room was silent save for the scratch of quill against paper as Draco wrote up yet another letter concerning his party. He was answering the same mundane questions every single noble had thought it was his personal duty to inform them of the answers. He was getting a cramp in his wrist with the repetitiveness of the letters. Yes, it is a masked party with formal attire. No, a special gift need not be presented though it would be appreciated. _Of Course, _I am interested in meeting your apparently single daughter. _Of Course, _I am excited to be coming of age into such a philistine society. Oh, I am _assuredly _looking forward to your attendance.

Were it not so common Draco would probably be considering the benefits of getting drunk right about now.

Barely repressing a snarl at the letters he had yet to reply to, Draco signed his current letter and set it to the side for the ink to dry and leaned back to shake his wrist out. You would think a Noble would not leave it until the last minute to send these letters to Draco but it seemed like they all must have gotten together in a plot to either irritate him into killing someone or breaking his wrist from writing so many responses.

Draco sighed and let his eyes drift shut.

_:At least there will be one person at my party who isn't shallow or conceited.:_

A flicker of a smile crossed Dracos face right before there was a knock on the door of his personal study. He opened his eyes and straightened with a cool expression on his face. "Yes?"

Tilly opened the door and curtseyed to him in the doorway with her head bowed, not meeting his eyes. "Master Blaise is here to see you, sir. He is quite insistent upon speaking with you."

Draco frowned slightly wondering why Blaise would feel the need to return when he had already been by once that day. "Bring him here Tilly."

She curtseyed again and backed out of the room closing the door behind her. Draco stood from his chair stretching and glanced out the window to try and figure out how long he had been writing. It had been a little over an hour ago that he had begun, right after his interesting guest had left. Draco felt the urge to smile again but kept it from appearing this time as the door swung open to admit a narrow-eyed Blaise. Draco tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at the display and opened his mouth to ask what he was doing when Blaise spoke up first.

"Draco, what the bloody hell are you planning? I know you like to plot but this is absurd."

Draco stared at Blaise with his mouth open slightly, refusing to admit he was gaping as he clicked his mouth shut. Blaise, calm and cool, was not only snapping at him but was also using improper language? This was new.

"Blaise, it is a pleasure to see you as well but I have no idea what you are talking about. I assure you I have planned nothing 'absurd' lately."

Blaise snorted. Snorted! Another one for the record books. He then strolled past Draco to take a seat. "I am talking about you inviting a commoner to attend the party your father specifically arranged so that you could meet your betrothed. I am talking about you not thinking of the consequences once again!"

Draco took a seat at his desk with his eyes never leaving Blaise. "How the hell do you know I invited someone? I only asked him today and I have not even had a chance to add him to the guest list."

Blaise rubbed the back of his neck as he obviously forced himself to calm down. "Unlike you, Draco, I am of age and enjoy drinking. I was at a Bar I enjoy frequenting when some child came wandering in telling a tale about you rescuing him and then inviting him to your party. When I left, I first believed it was some story the boy created to make himself seem special but I soon realized that this is exactly the type of absurd behavior you get up to when you are disagreeing with your father."

Draco leaned back in his chair to consider Blaise from beneath lowered eyelids. "I would hardly call my choice absurd, but yes I did invite him. He is hardly a child though, he is the same age as myself."

That distracted Blaise slightly as he replied with a raised eyebrow. "Really? He didn't look it. Entirely too short and skinny. The boy certainly needs a haircut as well." Blaise glanced over at Draco. "The boy spoke about bumping his head and you having him cleaned."

Draco nodded assent the unspoken question. "I did have him cleaned but I hardly think strangulation is the same thing as a bump on the head." Blaise's eyes widened slightly and Draco elaborated. "The boy, Harry, was being pursued by Tom Riddle of all people and when Riddle caught up to him he then attempted to murder Harry."

Blaise sat forward in his seat bracing his forearms on his knees. "Riddle? That annoyingly good looking worm from the capitol? I knew he was arrogant but I didn't think him stupid. He is staying with your Godfather isn't he?"

Draco nodded. "I am under the impression that Harry is a servant under Severus. I have never seen him before but Severus has always enjoyed keeping the servants out of sight when he gets visitors."

Blaise looked at Draco curiously, obviously completely distracted from his previous irritation. "I have never been to the Prince Estate but I do know of a few people who work under him. What was his last name or did you neglect to find out in your madness?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at the slight but gracefully ignored it. "Harry Longbottom."

Blaise blinked. Then he blinked again and smiled in disbelief. "Longbottom? Harry Longbottom? Did his parents detest his birth? Is he horribly disfigured in some way that they would want to give anyone that combination of names?"

Draco couldn't help but smile back. He had to admit, to himself at least, that he had entertained similar thoughts. Draco's name may have been unorthodox but at least it was regal in a way. Harry Longbottom was a horrible name. Draco would have thought Harry had lied about his name if it weren't for the fact that nothing could be a worse last name than _Longbottom!_

Blaise shook his head and chuckled a bit. He then looked at Draco the amusement fading away to be replaced with an almost concerned look. "You know, if your father finds out you invited a commoner-"

"He will doubtless grow angry, lecture me on proper behavior for someone of my stature, and then ensure the dirty little commoner never mingles with his betters ever again." By the end Dracos voice had changed into a mocking version of his fathers.

Blaise sighed. "Yes, and the boy will be discovered the second he makes a mistake no nobleman would. And then your father will publicly embarrass him by berating him for sneaking in and when Severus finds out he will probably be thrown out on his ear. No one will hire him after that."

Draco frowned. That thought had never occurred to him. "He promised to come and he seemed the sort to keep his promises. When he shows up I will keep an eye out for him." When Blaise raised an eyebrow in silence Draco sighed and conceded. "Alright, once I find him I will let him know his promise has been kept and escort him out." Draco fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. A nervous habit that he stopped once he realized he was doing it. "I never intended for this to cause him problems. I just would have enjoyed having a guest worth talking to. For all his uncouth behavior it was surprisingly enjoyable speaking to him."

As Draco fell silent he noticed Blaise giving him an unreadable stare.

"What?"

He shook his head and didn't reply to Dracos question and instead stated, "You know you're probably never going to see him again after this party."

"I know."

Blaise nodded and stood up straight. "It is a pity. Most think nobles like us have everything we could ever want. They never realize how often we are deprived of what we need."

Draco smiled humorlessly. "Speaking cryptically again?" He got a blank smile in answer. Draco shook his head at his long time friend.

Blaise walked to the door and opened it turning his head to look over his shoulder at Draco a flash of something crossing his face for a moment. "I am sorry, Draco."

He blinked. "What are you sorry for? This is technically my own thoughtlessness making itself known."

Blaise shook his head sharply. "Yes, it is. But this is also one of the few times you defy your father. You don't do it often so when you do it tends to be important to you. I'm sorry that this one isn't going to work in your favor."

Draco was still staring when the door clicked shut behind him.

It was true. Draco tended to follow his fathers whim and comfort himself with the fact that one day he would be the Master of his own Household. Then his father would not have a say. But there were certain things that Draco had pushed for over the years, like having the Apple Orchard, that he had gotten his way with. It didn't happen often but those moments were precious to Draco as memories that proved he wasn't his fathers puppet.

Draco had hoped he could have at least one of those moments when he became of age and had his future decided for him.

He knew Blaise was correct. This was a risk that wouldn't harm Draco in the long run, but Harry? He would go down in flames for Dracos idiocy. Draco slumped in the chair at his desk at the thought.

He had honestly just wanted someone somewhat normal to be there. Yes, Blaise would be in attendance. Of course he would. But Blaise was still a Noble and in the same trap as Draco. Blaise was lucky enough that his mother was letting him pick his own bride so Blaise could take his time.

But Dracos time had run out. In three days he was going to have to say goodbye to the last of his defiance and look toward a future as the husband of Pansy Parkinson.

It was a depressing thought.

* * *

Authors final Rant: Be Honest. How many of you saw this happening? Did you think the third person from the bar would make an appearance? Did you think it was Blaise? Or were you completely blown by my cleverness? Remember, be Honest now!

I know Draco didn't marry Pansy in the books. But bear with me, the story has many twists and turns in store.

Ciao! :)


	6. Lucky Day

Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay. I ended up in the hospital with some kind of heart problem and high blood pressure. Yaaaaay… I love sarcasm. I thrive off it. Anyways, I went back and fixed the grammar and story errors in the last few chapters. And now we are back to the story. My updates are going to get slow because I am starting a new job and college semester. My free time is about to rapidly decrease.

_Last Chapter Reminders_

_:Thoughts:_

Disclaimer: I own this story but only in an alternate reality. Otherwise I'm screwed.

Warning: this contains malexmale love. No slashy goodness but if you don't like boys kissing then don't read. AU of a Cinderella sort ;) HP/DM, RL/SB implied.

* * *

**To Join the Dance**

_But Dracos time had run out. In three days he was going to have to say goodbye to the last of his defiance and look toward a future as the husband of Pansy Parkinson. _

_It was a depressing thought._

Harry spent a few hours sitting with Sirius and Remus discussing plans and just relaxing but eventually the bar started to fill up and Sirius became increasingly busy so he and Remus decided to say goodbye for the night. Remus and Harry said their farewells to Sirius and each other and went their separate ways with a promise from Harry to come the next day so he could try on clothes and then visit a seamstress with Sirius to get the clothing altered.

However, despite the plans Harry was more concerned with the present. Like what Tom made have told Severus and what punishment Harry had to look forward to. More than once Harry wished he could just leave and no doubt Snape wished for that as well but he couldn't leave until he was of age or there would be problems concerning his inheritance. So Harry sighed, reminded himself that he didn't have much longer to wait, and headed back with the hope that Snape wouldn't leave scars on his back.

But what happened was something Harry could never have expected.

When he arrived back at the estate Harry immediately went to collect the laundry. Someone had taken the laundry and hung it up for Harry so it was completely dry. Harry grabbed it up sending silent gratitude to whomever had done his chore for him and folded it quickly before taking it inside. He had nearly finished putting it all away when he rounded a corner and came face-to-face with Severus Snape.

The older man looked down his hooked nose at Harry with a sneer and crossed his arms across his chest. "It would seem that you have returned from your little adventure, Potter. I trust you have a good explanation as to why you embarrassed Tom in front of a Malfoy."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, his calm tone not matching his facial expression. Harry tried to think furiously of what to tell him but before he could Snape spoke up again.

"Consider yourself lucky the incident occurred around the younger Malfoy. Had you dirtied the attire of the elder Malfoy you would have acquired quite a bit more than harsh words and a bit of manual labor."

Harry stared at Snape completely dumbfounded as to what he was talking about. "Sir?"

Snape gritted his teeth. "Do not be slow, Potter! I know what happened earlier. Draco saw fit to send me a letter informing me of your blunder. Lucky for you that my nephew made the larger blunder by insulting him otherwise you would have been severely punished for displaying such a lack of grace before your betters." Snape flashed a sneer at harry before sweeping past him. Harry stared after him, gaping, and wondered what the hell had Snape been talking about.

It seemed like Snape must have gone mad because that almost sounded like Harry not only had escaped punishment but it also sounded as if Snape had been told a blatant lie! But Tom would never have done something that would make him appear in less than perfect conditions. What the hell was going on?!

Harry shook his head and closed his gaping mouth before putting away the last few items. He took the servants staircase downstairs and made it out the side door near the garden. There he spotted a familiar, but chubby, brunette.

"Neville!" Harry called out as he made a bee-line for the other boy. Neville was Remus' apprentice and stayed late to take care of the night-blooming plants. Harry hoped he would have some answers.

The round boy turned and smiled crookedly. "Hey there, Harry. I'm glad to see your back. I was worried when I got here and saw that the laundry had been abandoned."

Harry blinked down at him. "Did you hang it up?" He nodded. "Thanks Neville, I appreciate that. I would have been in a big mess if that had been left as is."

Neville just shrugged and smiled. "It was no problem. I heard you went through quite a bit today."

"I did, but…" Harry frowned slightly. "I don't suppose you overheard anything?"

Neville nodded. "An important looking man came by earlier. Said he was some manservant of a prestigious family. According to him, Tom had dragged you off somewhere to carry stuff for him including some firewhiskey that he was planning to sneak into the estate. You spilled it on someone and Tom acted like normal and had a laugh at the others expense." Neville shook his head but couldn't hide the satisfied grin. "You should have seen Snape. He was furious, and not at me this time! When Tom got back he didn't get two words in before his arse was being shoved out the door where a carriage was waiting to take him home!"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. It was almost too good to be true! Tom was gone, Snape was clueless, and he actually might be able to go to Malfoys party without having to worry too much! "Tom is gone?!"

Neville nodded, wiping his hands across his pants making them dirty. "It sounds like he isn't going to be allowed back for a while. Snape was so furious that his face was turning red."

He chuckled and Harry grinned broadly. "I wish I had seen all that Neville! I bet it was quite sight and thanks for letting me know about Tom."

Neville grinned shyly. "It was nothing Harry. I'm just glad we won't have to worry about him for a while."

Harry quickly agreed and they spent some time talking before Harry went inside to find some food. Since Snape made more experienced cooks prepare dinner, Harry was free until it was time for bed in a few hours.

Harry walked inside and made his way up several flights of stairs until he reached the ladder that led into the attic. He climbed up it and when he got inside it was a matter of balance and luck that got him to the other side of the attic where there was a special door that opened to allow someone to climb onto the room.

When Harry reached this he quickly unlatched it and crawled up and towards the highest point of the roof. The day was nearing an end and it had been one of the weirdest he had ever experienced. He had been rescued and then invited to a noblemans party after being fed the best food he had ever tasted. Then, apparently his rescuer had found time to make sure Harry wouldn't get in trouble and Tom had been forced to leave because of it. As far as Harry was concerned three days couldn't come soon enough because there was a certain blonde he desperately needed to thank.

As he sat there he did one of his favorite activities when Snape wasn't running him ragged.

He watched the sun set with a smile on his face.

* * *

Authors final Rant: As I wrote at the top, I have been going through a lot so I kind of hand to push this chapter out there because I felt bad for leaving nothing posted for so long. So this chapter didn't run very smoothly because I just wanted to get past this and on with the story.

Everything seems perfectly Roses and Daisies doesn't it? Like everything is going right for Harry. Sorry to burst your bubble but too much perfect makes me gag so in a few chapters the perfect image is going to come crashing down to reveal the nightmare. Don't give up on me yet because things are gonna get messy soon!


	7. Busy Busy Busy

Authors Note: Sorry guys but my updates are going to remain slow for the unforeseen future (unless you ask Trelawney). And I apologize for any typos I missed. My left arm is hurt due to a car crash I was in so its kinda hard to type one-handed. That's also a big reason why this chapter got delayed. But though my updates may be slow the plot line should start moving along a little faster. I'm not going to be picky about a lot of details. You guys may be surprised about what is still to come.

_Last Chapter Reminders_

_:Thoughts:_

Disclaimer: Only a severe concussion or insanity would make this story belong to me.

Warning: this contains malexmale love. No slashy goodness but if you don't like boys kissing then don't read. AU of a Cinderella sort ;) HP/DM, RL/SB implied.

* * *

**To Join the Dance**

_As he sat there he did one of his favorite activities when Snape wasn't running him ragged._

_He watched the sun set with a smile on his face._

That night filled Harrys mind with pleasant and odd dreams of dancing among trees where it was raining apples and laughter. When he awoke the next morning he quickly forgot the dream in favor of preparing Snapes breakfast. As soon as Snape was done and he had grabbed half a loaf of bread for himself, he made his escape to the Magik Pumpkin. He had agreed to meet Sirius at his place as soon as he could get free and since it was nearly ten Harry didn't take his time and ran all the way to the pub.

Luckily, there wasn't a whole lot to get in the way so Harry arrived within minutes. He moved around to the back of the shop where a ladder led up to window high in the back of the building. This was the entrance to the attic where Sirius had set up his living space above the pub.

At the top of the ladder Harry eased the old and stiff window open before sticking his head inside and calling out, "Sirius! I'm here!" He received a muffled reply from the other side of the room where a makeshift wall had been created out of boards and a blanket to separate the attic into two halves. Where Harry crawled in through the window had been dubbed the 'Entertaining Room.' It contained all the useless junk Sirius never got around to tossing out and several chairs surrounding a rickety table.

Harry was reminded of yesterday when Sirius had hinted of coming from a wealthy family and wondered for the first time why he was in a place like this. He had always assumed that Sirius just never made enough money to afford something better and to own a pub but that couldn't have been the case if he had come from a well off family. Harry frowned in thought as he sat down in one of the less wobbly chairs. As Sirius came through the slanted opening that served as a doorway in and out of his bedroom Harry pushed the thoughts to the back of his head.

Sirius's face split with a grin as he clapped a hand on Harrys shoulder. "Morning, Harry! Or is it noon yet? I'm closed today so I haven't bothered to check how far the day has gone."

Harry smiled and watched Sirius take a seat across from him and leaning back so the chair was balanced on two legs. "Not early but it's not noon yet. You said you had a plan for today?"

Sirius nodded. "Indeed I do. Now I have plenty of clothes in that chest over there," Sirius gestured vaguely in the direction of a pile of junk that Harry could just barely make out the black corner of a trunk underneath. "But you are going to have to try them on so we can figure out what looks good on you and what fits. More than likely we are going to have to see a seamstress to readjust the fit otherwise anything in there should be suitable, if a bit dated."

When he shooed at Harry to go get the trunk he did so. He dug it out from beneath old clothes, boxes of alcohol, boxes of empty glasses, baskets full of things Sirius intended to use or sell but never did, until he reached the bottom where the large trunk took effort and a bit of strength to pull out of the corner. Harry knew how much clothes could weigh but this felt like a trunk of rocks!

Harry dragged the trunk out of the corner into the open and pried the lid open. Surprisingly the contents appeared to be clean and dust free so Harry pulled out the shirt that was on top. It was a dark burgundy dress shirt with an odd twisting pattern sewn around the collar and cuffs. When Harry glanced at Sirius the older man just gestured for him to hurry up. So Harry pulled his own tattered shirt off and pulled the burgundy one on. He immediately felt ridiculous as he turned to show Sirius. The older man was already shaking his head.

"Dark colors might suit you but certainly not in any shade of red. I think we will be avoiding shades of red from now on. Next!" Harry rolled his eyes but obediently pulled the shirt off.

Harry tore into the box and proceeded to try on a variety of shirts even, to Harrys chagrin, a pink one with white cuffs. Considering the early comment about shades of red, Harry was pretty sure he was only made to try it on so Sirius could laugh at him which he wholeheartedly did. Harry had flung that one far away when he pulled it off.

After about twenty-three different shirts Sirius finally dubbed one 'acceptable.' It was a pale blue colored vest with a dark blue fire motif sewn into the fabric. Most of the fire design was small and along the edges of the vest but there was a swirl of flame on the left right above where the heart would be. It was a match to a white shirt which had blue stitching that looked like tiny blue flames around the collar and cuffs. Together they looked very interesting but on Harry they still seemed a bit, well, wrong.

Sirius tilted his head back and forth and scratched idly at the side of his face while looking at Harry trying to figure out what seemed wrong. To Harry it was obvious. He was dirty with long raggedy hair wearing a clean shirt and vest that were much too large seeing as the sleeves were barely an inch from his fingertips and he was still wearing his old trousers. They might be clean but they were still raggedy. As far as Harry was concerned, no new set of clothing was going to make him less out of place in a room full of aristocrats.

Suddenly Sirius snapped his fingers and grinned. "I know just what to do Harry, but no time to dither, off to the Seamstress!" And before Harry could ask what Sirius had figured out, the vest and shirt were being pulled off of him and his old shoved in his arms while being dragged to the window. Sirius quickly climbed out and down while Harry hastily pulled the shirt on and hurried to catch up.

"Sirius, wait!"

Harry jogged over to Sirius who was bustling down the now busy street with the shirt and vest under his arm. Sirius glanced over at Harry with a grin across his face. "I have such plans swimming about my head. It's a wonder I can keep them all straight." Harry attempted to ask what kind of plans but Sirius just covered his mouth, calling it a 'secret,' and swung the door open to a Seamstress shop.

"Molly! I have a special job for you!"

The Seamstress shop, named 'The Burrow' for whatever reason, seemed like an interesting place. The door opened into a room that was obviously only meant to receive customers since the only thing up on the walls was clothing to display the precise stitching done to them. The woman behind the counter, Molly, was a buxom woman with long and wild bright red hair. She was a matronly sort of woman with a pleasant smile and Harry thought she was very nice looking with her little hat and long dress that was a matching yellowish color. On most people yellow looked horrible but on her it just made her look more cheerful.

"Sirius! I haven't seen you in quite some time! Have you been eating well? Of course not! Locked up in a dank old pub all the time. Have I not told you to come over for dinner? Indeed I have and yet you haven't! And who is this with you? Why, he is skin and bones! You better come into the back so I can get you both a nice hot cup of tea. I just made a fresh batch of scones so you both can dig in." And before Harry knew what had happened he was being bustled into the back and down a corridor which led to a rather large kitchen full of a very pleasant smell.

Sirius grinned ruefully at Harry as they sat at the large table that dominated the kitchen. "I probably should have warned you. Her name is Molly Weasley and she is a bit of a mother hen. Probably why she has seven children. Don't worry. Eat your scone and I will introduce you. I promise that once she hands us some tea she will slow down a mite."

As promised Molly calmed down a bit and let Sirius get a few words in while Harry tentatively took a bite from the hot scone placed in front of him. However, after that first bite he managed to eat about five more before either Sirius or Molly finished their first. Whatever else Molly might be, she was an excellent scone maker!

While Harry ate Sirius explained who Harry was and about their problem with the shirt and vest. Molly idly sipped her tea while looking over the clothes. Finally, she set her tea down and picked up the white shirt, looking it over with a critical eye before turning to Harry.

"Well, my dear, I'm afraid you're going to have to put down those scones for a few minutes. I need to measure you." She smiled kindly at him. "Don't worry, you can eat some more as soon as I am done."

Harry smiled shyly and nodded mumbling a 'thank you' before standing and standing according to her direction as she proceeded to measure him everywhere, even in the oddest and most awkward of places. Sirius just watched in amusement as Harry became more and more embarrassed. Finally Molly stepped back after measuring his hips and smiled wide at them both. "All finished then! Now you go ahead and tuck in. Theres a good boy! Eat as much as you like. Now, Sirius, I can tell that these clothes used to be yours and you are passing them along to the boy and that is all well and good but what do you plan to give him as far as trousers? He can't very well wear those pants with this top."

At this Sirius just rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I thought we would just find him a decent pair and leave it at that…" Sirius trailed off at the look Molly was sending him.

"Nonsense. You really must think these things through. No common pair of trousers will do him justice while wearing these. Putting him in some regular trousers?" She scoffs at him. "You cannot be serious."

Suddenly Sirius bared his teeth in a bright smile. "Oh, but I am always Sirius my dear Molly. You know that!" She glared at him but he just shrugged it off before getting back on topic. "To be honest Molly, I don't have a pair of trousers to match that. We will have to make do with what is available."

Molly looked unhappy with that statement but after a few minutes gave in to the fact that Sirius wasn't about to try and get Harry custom trousers. She made it obvious that she did not like the fact that any friend of hers or Sirius was going to walk around looking like he just rolled out of bed and grabbed whatever came to hand. But she eventually conceded that nothing could be done.

Sirius and Harry spent the next hour or so speaking with Molly and eating her scones but she eventually ushered them out saying that she had work to do. Harry turned to head back to Sirius's place but was stopped by a hand on his arms.

When he glanced back, Sirius had a large grin on his face.

"Oh no Harry, we aren't done shopping just yet! To the cordwainer!"

With that announcement, Sirius spun on one heel and stalked off leaving Harry with his mouth gaping. _:We are going somewhere else as well?! And why are we going to a __cordwainer__? I can't afford shoes. I am barely going to be able to afford that nice Seamstress. Sirius is getting a bit carried away.: _Harry ran to catch up and jumped in front of Sirius to stop him. "Wait Sirius!"

The older man just blinked down at Harry looking a bit startled. "Yes, Harry, something wrong?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, well, yes. I can't afford new shoes Sirius. I should be able to afford the Seamstress with the stipend I have been saving for the past few years but new shoes are very expensive."

Sirius suddenly looked annoyed as he stared down at Harry. "Whoever said you were paying for any of this? Harry, you very rarely allow Remus or I to gift you with anything despite us being almost like family to you. I _want_ to do this for you. I have more than enough to buy you a dozen brand new outfits with shoes to match. Now enough! We spent longer than I meant to with Molly and the day is getting on." Harry frowned and shook his head.

"You are my friend Sirius but I don't need or want charity-"

"It's not charity, Harry!" Sirius interrupted looking exasperated. "This will be the one big gift I give you to make up for all the little ones you never allow me to." Harry hesitated again but Sirius just took him by the arm and nearly pulled him off his feet to get him moving.

"Sirius, I know you said you two were going to help me but that was just borrowing old clothes that we would maybe have to alter. A seamstress is one thing but you don't need to get me shoes. Mine are fine."

Sirius came to a halt and turned to look at Harry with an almost Snape-like sneer. "Fine? Harry, there are so many gapes in the seams and holes it's a wonder they can even be called shoes. You have had those raggedy things for 3 years now and they are too small. You are going to get new shoes if I have to drag you to the cordwainer myself. Now stop being so stubborn."

Of course Harry didn't listen and they continued to argue. Harry only gave up when Sirius literally picked him up to carry him inside the shop and threatened to tie him to a chair if he didn't stop wriggling. The thing is it wasn't that Harry didn't want new shoes. He did. He had wanted new ones for over a year now but it was the fact that Sirius was about to spend a lot of money on Harry for clothes, shoes and whatever else they decide to do with him. He wasn't used to Sirius tossing so much money around and it was starting to make him feel self-conscious.

However, no amount of unease was going to have him continue arguing with a threat hanging over his head. Especially since the older man who was the cordwainer had already started measuring his now bare feet with a cord and an odd piece of wood. The old man wore spectacles and had very bright blue eyes. He was also tall and thin, with a great deal of long, stringy grey hair and a beard that was tucked into his belt to keep it out of the way. Harry thought he was a rather grumpy-looking old man.

As he was working the now much calmer Sirius bent over to whisper in Harrys ear. "This is Aberforth Dumbledore, he is a bit gruff but he knows what he is doing. Just don't insult his goat. He has one in the back and it is practically family."

Harry stared a Sirius a moment. He couldn't be serious could he? Apparently he was because a moment later Harry heard the short bleat of a goat from further within the building. Aberforth glanced over his shoulder toward the back but didn't say anything. He finished what he was doing and stood up looking at Sirius and practically ignoring Harry. "When you need them?"

"Tomorrow or early the day after. Harry here is attending a party where he will need a decent pair of shoes in two days."

The two men walked away to discuss the look, texture, price and anything else they needed to discuss. Harry got sidetracked with the thought that in two days he really was going to be at a noblemans party. At _Dracos_ party. He could feel his stomach twisting with nerves at the thought but there was a small thrum of excitement too. He had had small parties for his birthday with Sirius, Remus, and Neville but this was different. This was going to be large and loud and colorful. This was going to be like nothing he had ever seen before. Suddenly, Harry was feeling excited over actually attending the party for the first time. This was no longer just replaying a debt to Draco. This was going to be _Fun_!

Sirius finished talking and came back over to Harry with a big grin on his face. "He says I can pick them up for you tomorrow. They shouldn't be too hard to make and he doesn't have a lot of customers at the moment. We got a bit lucky with that. Sometimes it can take him a week to get a decent pair done."

Harry grinned. "I can't wait to see them then." Sirius blinked and looked at Harry.

"Why the sudden eagerness? A moment ago you were wishing I would stop."

An ear-splitting grin broke out across Harrys face. "I just realized that I am going to be at a party that few were invited to and even fewer will ever get to attend one like it. I mean, Draco Malfoy invited me as a personal favor. Like I was someone important. Like I wasn't just a servant to be pitied or ordered around. He acted like my attendance mattered and I am going to go and experience something I may never get another chance to."

Sirius got a big grin on his face in response. "Now _that_ is the proper attitude to have! I'm glad you found something in all this to look forward to other than seeing that boy again."

Harry nodded with the big grin fixed on his face as they left the cordwainer. Once outside the two parted after Harry promised to meet up with Remus and Sirius later that day. Harry hurried back to the Estate. It was later in the day but not yet dark and Harry needed to get his chores done before Snape realized nothing had been completed.

Todays chore list was rather short compared to most days. All he had to do was wash the dishes, make the beds, scrub the floors and polish the chandelier. Harry got the first two done quick but had to hunt Neville down for help holding the ladder in place so he could clean the chandelier. As always, Neville was pleasant and more than willing to lend a hand. He even went so far as to help speed up the floor scrubbing process by helping out.

The fact that Harry had someone to talk and joke around with during the cleaning made the chore more enjoyable and faster. Harry even told Neville, in a low tone of voice so no one would overhear, about the party he had been invited to. Neville congratulated him and wished him luck in finding the perfect mask. Up until that point Harry hadn't even considered that he needed to get a mask so the statement caught him off guard.

"I completely forgot that I needed to get a mask! How could I forget that you need a mask to a Masquerade Ball? Ugh, I am such an idiot."

Neville smiled over at Harry. "You still have two days, I am sure you will find the perfect mask. If nothing else just find a regular one that covers your whole face. It will make you look mysterious, heh." Harry grinned and readily agreed though he was a little worried about where he could find a mask.

All too soon they were finished and Harry was really grateful to Neville for all the help. In fact, he told Neville often enough that the younger boys face seemed to have turned permanently pink causing Harry endless amusement. Harry put the buckets and scrub brushes away and then made his way toward the edge of town where Remus lived.

It was an old place, more of a shack than a house, and it was far enough away from other buildings that it looked lonely standing among the tall trees that surrounded it. It had two rooms to it, a small living space with a kitchenette in the corner and a door off to the side that led into the tiny bedroom where Remus slept. Yet despite its ramshackle appearance and small size the place was very cozy. There was a small fireplace set against one wall that filled the small building with warmth on cold winter nights and it always smelled of fresh Cider. Harry found this tiny place more comfortable than anywhere else and had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace on the torn woven rug many times.

Harry had barely knocked on the door before it was thrown open to reveal the smiling face of Remus.

"Good timing Harry, I just finished making some tea. Would you like some?" Remus moved so Harry could step inside.

"Sure, Remus, I'd love some." Harry took a seat on a low sofa where Sirius was already sniffing at his tea and taking up most of the space on the sofa while he grumbled at having to drink 'nice healthy tea'. Harry grinned and murmured a quick 'thanks' as Remus handed him his tea and sat down in a chair set to the side.

"Now Harry, along with clothing and shoes we need to prepare you to be inside a room full of Nobles. I highly doubt Draco will care but his parents and his guests will care if you come in and make mistakes. I may only be a gardener but I have helped out when there was going to be a large get-together and the staff was short on servers. So Sirius can give you the basic information you need to know and I can give you some tidbits of information I have picked up. You would be surprised how many secrets a servant can learn simply by doing their job quietly enough that they become invisible." Remus winked at Harry and sipped at his tea.

Harry looked between them both. "So in a very short amount of time you two are going to force feed me gossip and manners?"

Sirius smirked. "Exactly Harry." He put his still untouched tea down on the table before them before turning to face Harry. "Manners are very important, yes. But when it comes to Nobles, if you are completely clueless about all the rumors they tell each other you would be surprised how suspicious they get. I think we can cover for most of it by saying you own a small manor in Godrics Hollow. That's a small area and mostly lesser Nobles live there so no one will expect you to know current gossip."

Remus nodded in agreement before speaking up. "However, even the lesser nobles hear the big news. So we can give you a few tidbits of information to tide you over. There is quite a bit to learn however so we are going to start teaching you tomorrow so head here as soon as you can."

Harry frowned in thought but cautiously nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, I suppose I can see your point about all that but if you aren't going to teach me tonight why did I need to come over?"

Suddenly Sirius got a big grin on his face as he stood up and sweeped his arm in a grand gesture flourishing his hand like he was presenting a show. "Why, my dear Harry? We are going to teach you how to dance tonight!"

Harry was speechless as he gaped.

His first thought was that they had to be joking but from the amused look on both of their faces it obviously wasn't. "Dancing? But why?!"

Remus smiled indulgently. "Harry this is a Ball. You cannot expect to go to this without getting pulled into at least one dance. And even if you do somehow manage to avoid dancing it would still be a good idea for you to learn at least a little. Give it a chance. You might even enjoy it."

After much cajoling and reasoning Harry reluctantly agreed.

He then spent the next two hours regretting that decision.

They tried to be nice. They started him off on something called the Foxtrot, which Harry immediately thought had a ridiculous name, which was supposed to be relatively easy to learn. Until they realized exactly how graceless Harry could be and discovered that this teaching thing was going to be harder than they thought. Harry tried, he really did, but none of it came very easily to him. Eventually after two grueling hours Sirius proclaimed him decently educated as far as the Foxtrot.

Then he said Harry had to learn a Waltz as well.

That ended up taking three hours where Harry had to remind himself that they were trying to help him and that throwing a chair at them would not be very nice. Of course, that didn't stop him from despising the Waltz. He thought it was an awkward and annoying dance that made people look like stumbling elephants.

After two hours in a fit of pique Sirius grabbed Remus and showed Harry how it was supposed to look.

Seeing the two of them dance together Harry realized two things. One was that he was sure than ever that they were dating. The other was that he was wrong. The Waltz was beautiful. They were smooth and confident. Their dancing made the Waltz seem so simple to perform but also elegant. Harry realized he was a little jealous and wished he could dance like that. For the last hour he tried his hardest and while his dancing was nowhere near smooth and elegant he was eventually able to perform some of the basic steps.

By the time the set had sunk below the horizon all three men were tired and sweaty. After promising to meet up with Remus at the library the next day Harry turned and made his way back to Prince Estate with his whole body aching.

He had barely made it onto the property when he was intercepted by a frowning Neville.

"Harry, I need to talk to you real quick." Barely suppressing a groan Harry joined Neville at the side of the building.

Neville saw how exhausted Harry was so he got to the point quickly. "Harry, did you use my name recently?"

Harry blinked up at him in confusion as he slumped against the wall. "What?"

Neville sighed. "My last name, have you used it? A man came here earlier looking for a Mr. Longbottom and one of the cooks sent him to me of course. But when the man handed me the letter it was for a Harry Longbottom." Neville frowned at Harry. "I'm assuming it was for you."

Harry blinked at him owlishly from behind his glasses. It took his tired brain several moments before he connected the pieces and his eyes widened as he uttered a soft "oh."

"Sorry Neville, I did use your name yesterday when I introduced myself. It was to a Noble and I didn't want Snape thinking I had been sneaking around. I didn't think about it."

Neville shook his head. "It's fine. I'm not upset I was just confused." Here he fished an envelope with a red wax seal holding it closed from his pocket. "I didn't read the letter." He handed it to Harry as the other boy pushed off the wall and took the letter.

On the front in flowing script was the name _Harry Longbottom _and the wax seal on the back was imprinted with the shape of a rearing serpent. Harry idly wondered if it was from Draco as he pulled it open.

Inside was a fancy parchment bearing the Malfoy crest at the top of the page and the edges were decorated in what Harry guessed was gold leafing. Snape sometimes used it. The parchment contained more of the flowing script as the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Harry Longbottom,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been cordially invited to the Masquerade Coming of Age Celebration for one Draco Malfoy, Son of Esteemed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy._

_All guests attending are required to wear formal attire and submit this invitation upon entry at Malfoy Manor. _

_Draco Malfoy requests that all guests please remember that while this is a Formal Ball celebrating his Coming of Age no guest is required to bring a gift but all guests must be respectful to the host family and their guests. No family feuds will be recognized during this esteemed occasion._

_We look forward to your attendance._

Harry blinked down at the formal letter. "Wow, Nobles sure know how to posh up a letter Harry. Are you still going?" Harry looked up to realize Neville had been reading over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but now I'm starting to get nervous again." Neville smiled at him as Harry started to put the invitation back in the envelope when Harry paused. There was a small folded piece of paper in the envelope. Harry pulled it out and read it.

_Harry,_

_Sorry about the formal invitation but all guests are required to have one upon entry. I told my manservant to seek you out directly so Severus wouldn't find out and get upset with you. I hope I didn't get you into trouble. The formal invitation says that no gift is required but that is actually my Mothers way of giving a subtle hint that guests need to bring one. You don't need to worry about though. From you I only demand one thing as a gift. I demand that you dance with me at least once. I will let you pick which seeing as I don't know what dances you know but one is a requirement. I promise not to make it too horrible for you and I won't step on your toes. I haven't done that since I was nine. I hope I do get that one dance from you._

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Draco_

Harry shook his head in exasperation but he could feel a wry grin on his lips. It was a good thing Sirius and Remus insisted he learn to dance. He might just be able to give Draco his birthday present. Harry quickly said his Good Night to Neville and stuffed the letter in his pocket. He made his way inside just as Snape came stomping down the stairs to lock him in his room.

But he couldn't feel sad or nervous. All he could think about before sleep claimed him was about how much fun this Ball was going to be.

* * *

Authors final Rant: A cordwainer is the original title for a shoemaker that was used in England from 1100 to the early twentieth century. NOT a cobbler. A cobbler repairs shoes and a cordwainer makes them.

Ron is not going to become a significant character but I figured it wouldn't hurt to have the Weasleys possess some kind of role. I have one for Hermione but hers is small too. We won't be seeing Draco for a few chapters I don't think. These next few will concentrate on Harry.

And I apologize about the whole "I am always Sirius" joke. I couldn't resist.


End file.
